Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
Mikoto Maria Thurwolf(née Tearson) is the Daughter Of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson and younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson and also the Adoptive mother of Rena Tearson Appearance has a similar appearance of her mother, Mikoto Maria is a very tall, slender woman with sami-long black hair, with brown eyes with a white kimono dress with a blue and black top and belt with silver snowflakes on it Personality Mikoto was a very calm and a kind mother type and always cheerful She was always useful around the household, and knew how to help out with "problems". She also gave her son some advice and tried to remind him about his father. She seemed to watch over her family. when he was very wonderd at time. She was a friendly person to those who needed help. seeing her way. she dose display a bit of anger, when others try to be rude to her Character Relationships *Mother of the twins *One-time lover to Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Was Killed by Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *Younger sister to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *Adoptive Mother to Rena Weapon :See More: Tearson Bow (Borken in half) Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her family *Her Children *La Luna Del Cacciatore(Hunter's Moon) Her Dislikes *Cowardlyness *Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Being Dead Again *Blood *Violence *Evil History Past Childhood Being the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along. Adulthood She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. Mikoto normally as her cheerful self but she later on meets Renton at a trainyard and asks him to read to her a story. Apparently because she can see three spirits. Standing there crying she reveals that she and Renton can see ghosts. But somehow she ended up inviting Renton back to her home. After revealing her home makeing Renton very shocked, she invited him in for coffee. It was love at first sight. for those two, since she was Vincent and Ayeka Naryu's child and had a older brother and thus Renton married into the family. The Birth Of The Twins She would soon eventually become pregnant, but her mother foresaw that the baby boy's future and it was decided the children would have to be watch over right after it's birth. later Mikoto was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. They would have to watch over them both. after giving birth, she gave birth to her first and second son and daughter, Michael Jr and Michelle. Mikoto was able to raise both of the twins by herself Early life Death She was later found dead when Sharona De Vil killed her, by laying dead in a pool of her own blood Recovoring at Shimokita with her Mother Trivia *the name meaning of Mikoto's name, comes from "Miko"(White) and "koto"(wolf). if they put tougher. the name into one. will trun into a meaning of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic_Wolf "White wolf"] External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shapeshifters Gallery Mikoto_Maria.jpg|Mikoto The White Wolf watching over her children Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto in her human form